


Reunion

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Okakuri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Okakuri Week 2019, day 1 Reunion, okakuri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: “Okabe…” She quietly repeated again, cutting him off. “H-how… no, why… why are you here?”“To be completely honest, I’m here to see you,” he replied, smiling at her sadly.Kurisu turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blush, and slightly tear stained cheeks.Aka...Okabe and Kurisu haven’t seen each other for years. Okabe finds out that Kurisu is doing more lectures in Japan, and surprises her by attending. (Hurt/comfort ensues!)





	Reunion

It had been over two years since Okabe and Kurisu had last seen each other. They barely stayed in contact, only occasionally texting or calling one another, and being an ocean away made it impossible to ever meet in person. 

But, when Okabe heard about Kurisu coming back to Japan for more lectures, he was determined to surprise her by attending them. Part of him was upset that she had never reached out to him directly about coming back, but he tried to push that thought aside for now. He had a mission to complete! Commence operation (name TBA) in which he surprises Kurisu!

Okabe had already managed to sneak into the place she would be at, it wasn’t too hard, but calling it simple wouldn’t be right either. Now all he had to do was find her, preferably before the lecture started. Although, he had to admit he’d be curious how Kurisu would react to simply see him in the audience without knowing he’d be there. 

When Okabe approached the lecture hall, he passed by a room with a sign outside the door. This sign was written in Japanese, of course, but generally translated to  _ lecturers only _ . Of course, Okabe didn’t see this as a reason he should keep out, rather, a helpful hint to where Kurisu could be. 

Without hesitation, he opened the door slightly, peeking through the small crack he had made. The room was fairly small, there was a lone couch against the wall in the center, and he couldn’t seem to spot anything else. 

That is, until he saw a blur of dark reddish brown in the corner of his vision, and immediately recognized it as Kurisu’s hair color. His eyes wandered towards the sight, and there she was, standing in the very far corner, her back leaned against the wall. 

But then Okabe looked closer. Kurisu’s right hand was holding a stack of papers, but her arm was visibly trembling, almost enough to drop them. Her left hand was pressed against her forehead, trembling the same amount, if not more. Her chest was also rapidly rising and falling, almost as if she was out of breath. 

Okabe thought to himself. _I wonder what’s wrong._ _Maybe she’s not feeling well, or maybe she’s just nervous about the lecture. The latter would make more sense, but since when does Kurisu get nervous about anything of this sort?_

Okabe let his eyes wander, going upwards until they found Kurisu’s eyelashes. He was almost certain that they were twitching ever so slightly, but he couldn’t be completely sure from this obstructed view through the crack of the door. 

_ Is she… crying? No, that’s impossible. But, maybe…  _

Okabe‘s thoughts were cut off as he unintentionally made the door creak slightly whilst trying to open it further. Kurisu instantly jolted her head towards the noise, causing her eyes to widen in surprise once they made contact with Okabe’s. He gazed back into her eyes, admiring the alluring blue hue of them that he had been deprived of for the past few years. 

“Ok…abe,” Kurisu muttered quietly, almost incoherently, continuing to gaze at him with reddened, puffy eyes, most likely appearing that way from crying. 

“Kurisu, I…” 

“Okabe…” She quietly repeated again, cutting him off. “H-how… no, why… why are you here?”

“To be completely honest, I’m here to see you,” he replied, smiling at her sadly. 

Kurisu turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blush, and slightly tear stained cheeks. 

“H-how long, were you standing there? How much of that… did you see?” She asked softly, avoiding eye contact with Okabe. 

“I was only here for a minute or so, but I think I saw most of  _ that,  _ sorry,” Okabe replied, now looking directly at Kurisu, who was still desperately avoiding eye contact with him. 

Kurisu heasistantly looked up, and their eyes met almost instantly. Okabe’s face was heavily painted with concern, his eyes also showing how worried he was.

_ ‘Well, I guess there’s no point hiding it,’  _ Kurisu quietly muttered to herself before slowly approaching Okabe. Once they were only inches apart, she stood under his gaze, biting her lip in an attempt to prevent her pent up emotions from flowing out of her like a waterfall. 

After a moment, Kurisu leaned forward, resting her head on Okabe’s chest as she loosely wrapped her arms around his figure. Okabe tensed up at first from shock, before calming and resting his hand on her head, stringing his fingers through her soft, silky hair ever so gently. 

They stayed like this for longer than either of them would ever admit, neither of them wanting to part from the warmth of the embrace. 

“I’m so sorry about all this, Okabe. What a reunion,” Kurisu muttered after the peaceful silence had stretched on long enough, chuckling lightly at the last part. 

“I should be the one apologizing, for barging in on you like this,” Okabe replied, almost indifferently. Kurisu slowly lifted her head from his chest, gazing up into his eyes. 

“I’d say you had perfect timing,” she stated with a small smile, and a slight blush painting her cheeks. Okabe genuinely smiled down at her, until it morphed into a smirk, his mad scientist persona taking over his normal one. 

“My darling assistant, you should know to expect nothing less of a mad scientist such as Hououin Kyo–”

“I’m going to stop you before you start to irritate me,” Kurisu replied fairly nonchalantly, mockingly covering his mouth with her hand to prevent him from speaking. Okabe turned to the side, a smug look painting his face. 

Just then, there was an excessively loud knock on the door, followed by a muffled voice telling Kurisu it was, “ _ just about time for the lecture to begin.”  _ She shuddered a bit, and was undoubtedly still nervous. 

Okabe grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. She hesitantly looked up at him, he looked back with reassuring eyes. Just then, she squeezed his hand back, her face beginning to look slightly more determined. 

“You’ll be great, and remember I’ll be right there watching,” he reassured, smiling lightly. She let go of his hand and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned towards him from the threshold of the doorway. 

“When this is over, let’s have a proper reunion, okay?” She asked, a large smile beaming across her face. Okabe nodded, her smile becoming contagious as he copied it as well. 

“Of course, I’d love to, Christina.”

“There’s no tina!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Dual post with tumblr.


End file.
